Mistletoe Kisses
by x-ImogenEve-x
Summary: Really cute Hermione&Ron romance story! Rated T was one tiny suggestive comment! Ron and hermione and mistletoe......? Pllleease read, i really suck at summaries!


**Mistletoe kisses**

**A bit of RW/HG drabble…I just thought this was a cute title for a cute little story about our favourite couple******

The snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts like a dazzling white blanket. Everywhere you looked there was a fine layer of white. Students ran around the grounds, balls of snow leaving their gloved hands and landing in the unexpecting face of a companion. Christmas was near. It was impossible to miss. The giant tree in the Great Hall covered in tinsel and decorations was not hard to miss.

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked along the deserted corridor towards their favourite area in the whole of Hogwarts. They were heading for a secluded spot, just at the entrance to the forest. You could see for miles, you could see the lake which the boats had once sailed across bringing in the students of Durmstrang. You could see hills overlapping one another in a friendly embrace, you could see the crystal blue sky, with the occasional owl fluttering by.

They sat at the top of the small hill. It was the middle of winter, but the sun shone down on them, lighting up the snow.

"This…This is the first Christmas without him…" Harry began. Hermione and Ron both knew who he was talking about. Dumbledore, their beloved head teacher who had died nearly a year ago.

"Harry…don't do this, you'll only upset yourself" Hermione said. She and Ron had layed out their coats and were sitting on the ground, whereas Harry was sitting on a nearby tree stump gazing into the sky.

"Do you want me to just forget about him then? Never think about him again? Hermione…you just don't understand…first my parents, then Sirius, now Dumbledore...Everyone seems to die for me! It's me Voldemort wants, I should just give myself up. It would save all these people dying for me…"

"Harry! Don't say that! The thing is, you didn't make any of those people die for you, they had the choice, and they _chose _to give themselves up for you. Because they love you! If you go to Voldemort now, you're giving him what he wants. Your mum and dad, Sirius, Dumbledore have died for nothing if you give into him." Ron said, sitting up and looking at Harry.

"I feel guilty though…like it's my fault they all died..."

"Harry, all of us here know that isn't true, your just making yourself feel even worse with all of this…" Hermione said "Come here, sit down..." She beckoned Harry over, and Harry came over and joined them.

"So, Harry. How are things with you and Cho?" Ron asked him

"There ok…I guess. She's really sad at the moment though. She had only just about gotten over Cedrics death and then Dumbledore died. I think all this is getting to her. All this _Voldemort _stuff. It reminds her of…"  
"Of what Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"When Cho was 14, her little sister; Chan and her mother were…tortured and killed by death eaters.."

"Oh my god! That's awful!" Hermione said, tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Why were they killed Harry?" Ron asked, he wasn't crying but he looked as if he were tying to hold back tears.

"Because…because they were muggles. And Chan, she was only 4! Four years old…and she was killed…" Harry said, he began to cry. "I need to go… I wanna check on Cho. She was crying last time I saw her, I really should go and check she's ok."

"Ok, bye" Ron said and Harry got up from the snowy ground and left Ron and Hermione alone.

"Mione?" Ron whispered into Hermione hair as she cried into his shoulder

She lifted her head and looked at Ron. Her big brown eyes were full of tears.  
Ron lifted one of his big hands and cautiously wiped a tear away from her face.

"Ron…why has this got to happen! Everything…everyone…it's all just…" She started crying again.

"Baby please don't cry…I..I don't like to see you upset!" Ron said, looking into her eyes.

"Sorry." She sniffed and used her sleeve to dry her eyes. She gae a brief smile, flashing her pearly white teeth at him.

"wow" Ron said, unknowingly.

"pardon?" Hermione asked him.

"Your teeth…look different!"

"yes, I had them made smaller. I assume you like them?"

"Yeah, they look amazing!" Ron said, grinning at her.

"Hey, look what I found today.." Hermione said to Ron, and she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a very small, sparkly flower.

"Is that a…Shimmer-"

"Shimmerflower? Yes it is indeed Ron! So you were listening in herbology!" Hermione said, smiling.  
"So, do you wanna..?" Ron said gesturing to the flower in Hermione's hands, which was beginning to leak a shimmering powder.

"of course" Hermione said, picking off the first petal which exploded in a mass of pink glittery powder. Ron picked off the next petal which again exploded, this time creating a cloud of blue glitter. And so they continued until Ron got to the last petal which exploded into every colour you could imagine.

"I got it! I get to make a wish then!" Ron said, giving Hermione her favourite goofy grin.  
"Go on then Ronald, although I was hoping to make a wish myself…"

There were a few moments of silence. Ron sat with his eyes closed, muttering so quietly Hermione couldn't hear a word. Slowly his eyes opened again.

"Have you done it?"

"yep. Made my wish" He said, his eyes lighting up.  
"What did you wish for? I can't see anything.." Hermione said, her eyes darting around in a confused way.

"Look up sweetie" Ron said.

Hermione looked up and above her was a small sprig of mistletoe. It was sparkling and twisting slowly. Before she had time to think about it, Ron leaned in towards her and she could feel his soft lips against hers. His hand was entangled in her bushy hair, and hers was fingering his blazing locks. He gently grazed her lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance into her warm mouth. She granted him entrance and his tongue began to explore her mouth. The kiss began to build up heat and she could feel _him _hard against her thigh. She wanted to carry on kissing him, to let herself be absorbed into him. She wanted her body to mould into his, for them to become stuck in this position forever, lying side by side kissing each other passionately.

They pulled away to breath.

They lay there, staring at each other for a few minutes, but it felt like hours to Hermione.

"Ron?" She asked softly.

"yeah.."

"What did you wish for?"

"An excuse to kiss you…" He said, his whole face turning scarlet.

"Mistletoe kisses…" She said, looking up at the mistletoe above them. "I thank who ever made up that tradition!" She said smiling.

Ron leaned in to kiss her again….

**The end!**

**Please review, tell me if you loved it/hated it, any constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading this cute little story! And remember…I love reviews!!**

**Xx-Ron&Hermione-xX**


End file.
